Alas Negras
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Ellos actúan como demonios, son la esperanza y perdición de la humanidad, hombres libres atados con cadenas al suelo, atados a una realidad torcida. Monstruos honestos.
**ALAS NEGRAS:**

 **(Drabble dedicado a Erwin/Levi)**

 **Notas Iniciales: Contiene spoilers del manga. Leer bajo advertencia.**

Una vez más el silencio había reinado sobre sus sentidos, sus bocas se habían sellado y la muerte los mantenía al asecho como tantas veces, amenazando con llevarse la vida de cada soldado allí presente, estupefactos por lo que estaban presenciando. El titan colosal cayendo desde lo alto contra aquellos que tuvieron acorralado al titan acorazado y que ahora hacían de espectadores mientras la flamante luz inundaba la zona. Ninguno decía ni hacía nada a pesar de lo que veían aproximarse pero algo debió hacerse cuando el peso de la criatura tocó con sus carnes el suelo, llevándose entre su extrema temperatura la esperanza con la que habían fijado la retoma de la muralla Maria. La mente de los altos mandos debían estar trabajando entre aquel desastre, ideando alguna forma de contraatacar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero ninguno se movía, las articulaciones de sus piernas se hubieron paralizado desde hace mucho, antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo más que evadir la destrucción.

Levi y Erwin formaban parte de alguna forma, sus mentes y miradas debían estar viviendo lo mismo que el resto de sus valerosos compañeros pero también debían estar tan ajenos como lo estaba la esperanza, conscientes de que cualquier maniobra que ejecutaban tenía la más obvia probabilidad de no salir ilesos pues como con cada sacrificio, la ira y determinación era tomada por sus corazones, los mismos que ya le pertenecían a la Legión, que ya no eran ni siquiera suyos.

Los muertos les llamaban a unirse, integrarse a su mundo al mismo tiempo que ellos intentaban brindarles un significado a sus muertes y a las propias, marchando hacia sus fauces con sentimiento y emociones traicioneras, pensamientos íntimos que destrozarían la moral, su deber como soldados.

¿Cuál era el sitio donde podrían olvidarse del mundo? No existía, ni siquiera dentro de sus mentes, eso Levi ya lo había comprobado incontables ocasiones, cada vez que desenvainaba sus cuchillas y las enterraba en la carne dura de un titan con el objetivo de abrirle paso a sus camaradas en una nueva expedición al exterior, con una misión que cumplir. Los soldados usualmente sentían miedo, sin importar la experiencia en combate o veces que han estado frente a frente con la muerte, sus emociones más paralizantes les atacaban y a penas se podían mover para evitar ser el siguiente en ser devorado. Pero él, el Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, no se permitía sentirse al menos tenso, no se permitía ser un humano cuando portaba el uniforme y el símbolo de las alas de la libertad en su espalda, él era quien cargaba con la voluntad de toda la Legión después de todo, él era quien recibía ordenes directas de Erwin y las ejecutaba de una forma u otra, dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para esta causa pues era un hombre que había perdido su humanidad hace mucho, tan solo conservando su lealtad hacia los hombres, respeto a los caídos y un profundo secreto para todo aquel que sostuviera la mirada en su silueta. Ese único secreto y tan insignificante que sólo Erwin conocía ya que se había enfrentado a él muchas veces, tantas como vio morir a los reclutas más jóvenes, superiores y camaradas, pero este se mantenía a salvo en el anonimato, protegido incluso por el monstruo que representaba a su comandante, al que todos odiaban por razones injustas como el mundo en que vivían. Miradas que se compactaron en medio del desastre y los gritos de angustia, ambos sabían cuál era el significado, Levi lo vio todo en los ojos azules, la inmutabilidad de Erwin al fin corrompida por la duda, un sólo camino, lo último por hacer.

Vivir en libertad o morir enjaulado, estas eran las opciones. Levi se encontró muchas veces planteándose la misma pregunta, aquella que sin importar cuánto se hiciera jamas encontraría una respuesta en concreto. ¿Cuál era la elección correcta? Aunque se dijera que le dolía el resultado de cada movimiento, nunca habría arrepentimiento de ello ni siquiera para el secreto que con tanto temor se mantenía oculto, una realidad tan sólo para dos, y tal vez decidiría no volver a dar marcha atrás porque Erwin bien sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas ambiciones de su soldado más leal y que, mas que proteger a la humanidad, lo hacía por mera lastima disfrazada de severidad, nadie más que él conocía cada aspecto que Levi ocultaba para el mundo. Sabia que, para él, beber té negro era igual que una terapia personal (algo que le ayudaba a mantenerse tranquilo) y no porque especialmente le gustara, que mordía los bordes de la vajilla cuando terminaba y que luego los llevaba a lavar porque sentía asco de su propia saliva. Sabía que odiaba profundamente limpiar pero que el odio por la mugre y lo sucio era aún peor, consecuencia de memorias oscuras dañando su subconsciente, por eso era un fanático de las escobas y trapeadores: en su mente los gérmenes sobrepasaban el poder de los titanes anormales e incluso al Colosal. De que en realidad llamaba a los cadetes "mocosos" porque temía encariñarse demasiado y que fuera más potente el sentimiento de pérdida cuando fueran presas fáciles de titanes una vez cruzaran esas murallas. Conocía las cosas que le fastidiaban y también lo que lo enfermaba pues una de esas cosas era la confianza que le tenía, ademas de no poderse negar a ninguna porque no poseía más alternativas mejores y que a veces -muy pocas veces- había cosas que de verdad le gustaban. Sabia de lo sensible y apasionado que era en el sexo y de que gemía entre gruñidos su nombre porque no encontraba una mejor manera de pedirle lo mantuviera despierto en el presente, que su debilidad era hablarle al oído mientras le eran enterrados los dedos entre sus cabellos, susurrando pequeñas frases amorosas porque le gustaba oír aquello que no podía pronunciar por si mismo.

Sabia que le daban miedo muchas cosas, especialmente los recuerdos pero, en su relación de comandante y capitán, estos sentimientos tan importantes siempre fueron desechados como cualquier cosa inservible. No necesitaban compasión al momento de luchar, mucho menos preocuparse de lo que le sucedería al otro si los planes fallaban y se veían obligados a forzar su participación en la zona de guerra, justo como ocurrió cuando Reiner y Bertholdt habían intentado llevarse a Eren; si tan sólo Levi hubiese estado ahí, posiblemente habría sido más fácil el recuperarlo y Erwin no hubiera perdido el brazo cuando el desastre se había desatado en el lugar, de ello solía lamentarse cada noche luego de mirar a Erwin retorciéndose en la cama en un vano intento por borrar sus pesadillas. Sin embargo, el Soldado Más Fuerte aún estuvo en recuperación cuando sucedió y, aunque no le causara gracia este hecho, quizás hubiese perdido su sano juicio e intentando algo temerario si el primer intento fuera inútil para debilitar al titan acorazado y terminar en una situación peor a la actual, peor al hecho de que aún no había progresos importantes en su lucha por ser libres y saber un poco menos de los enemigos a quienes se enfrentaban, todavía sabían muy poco.

Humanos transformándose en titanes, humanos que no sienten compasión por aquellos que habitan tras la muralla y que además continúan atacándola a favor de un ideal, un objetivo mayor a la supervivencia de la humanidad, mayor a la de tantas vidas que dependen de una decisión para morir y ser los conejillos de indias de quienes tienen conocimiento del origen de los titanes, de la tan necesaria verdad que ademas hace de endurecedor en las supuestas murallas hechas por las manos de Dios.

¿No es terrible amar a alguien? El comandante es un hombre muerto, comida para titanes, el mismo Levi lo era y aún así no se evita observarlo como sólo un amante lo haría mientras los ajenos piensan que son compatriotas porque ciertamente lo son, no evita culparlo de sus desgracias y molestarse con él porque lo ha visto comportarse de forma _molesta_ con otra persona. Estando a solas, en silencio, se permite demostrar un poco de ese cariño que aún no sabe exteriorizar, una probada de su torpeza y timidez al momento de realizar cualquier mala actuación con la cual demostrar lo mucho que de verdad le importa. Erwin lo acepta de esta manera porque ha sido capaz de sacarle una sonrisa en los momentos críticos, ha logrado destrozar la coraza de hierro que lo había convertido en un muñeco sin vida pese a todo y así mismo siendo hombres que no se permiten retroceder, hombres que hacen a un lado su debilidad para hacerle frente a los aterradores demonios que no son los titanes o los secretos que aún aguardan por ser revelados, sino los humanos mismos que les enfrentan como entes día con día y noche tras noche.

" _Yo tomaré esa decisión..._ " lo habia dicho sintiendo terror de sus palabras, se hubiera mordido los labios de no ser porque hacerlo sería retroceder, echar al abismo todo lo que habian batallado por lograr. Miedo, por vez primera desde que dejó de ser humano " _Rindete de tus sueños y muere... guía a tus hombres al infierno..._ " ¿cuántas veces Erwin se lo habia pedido a los reclutas? Era pesado, ácido, chocante. Por un instante pensó que enloquecería, que perdería la cordura que creía destrozada por completo y que nunca sintió tan viva; era Erwin, él sostenía su cordura

" _Perdoname..._ " No había nada qué disculpar, si Erwin había aceptado su destino entonces que así fuera, ambos estaban destinados a ser besados por la oscuridad eterna.

¿Quién dice que los monstruos no sienten miedo de los fantasmas?

 **FIN**


End file.
